User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Yūmu Yūmu no Mi page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Wiki Invitation Hi there, Supernanny! I'd like to invite you to a One Piece fanon wiki I've started. It'd be great if you could add to it, and if you know anyone else who may be interested in this as well, I would appreciate it if you could invite them to my wikia as well. I call it the One Piece: Grand Endeavor Wikia! Here's the link: http://onepiecegrandendeavor.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece:_Grand_Endeavor_Wikia Wolfgames2626 (talk) 06:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC)Wolfgames2626 Categories I appreciate that you're trying to help, but we already had cattegories for each of the devil fruit types, specifically Logia devil Fruit, Paramecia Devil Fruit, and Zoan Devil Fruit. Indeed, all of the pages you were trying to categorize already had been. So the net result of this is that now somebody has to go through and remove all those categories you added in order to avoid clutter. I don't mind you trying to help out, and I actually like that you're thinking about these things, but it would be a lot better if you checked around to make sure what you were doing is actually useful first. Sorry about that 13th madman (talk) 09:14, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sea of Fools Ban At the very least, I can discuss it with the rest of the Pirate Armada Council and see what thir thoughts are on this matter, since it does sound like a valid argument. However, the fact you noticed my post on your talk page right away and didn't notice 13th's despite it being around for a good couple of months has me cautious about this claim, and I'm sure my fellow PAC members will have a hard time agreeing to unban you because of this. As politely as I can put this, it seems a bit suspicious you would be unaware of a warning issued out to you last time, continue to plagiarize without giving credit to the original authors, and then finally take notice once that warning has been fulfilled as a ban. I know I may sometimes come off as a pushover that people think they can take advantage of, but I am no idiot, and I'm very aware of how people can take advantage of these sorts of situations. Though again, I will at least try and discuss things with the other guys and see their thoughts about this. Albeit I know for a certain fact Rukiryo will not accept your return whatsoever due to your past experiences between each other, and I have a gut feeling Zeon, Otaku and the others may be against this motion too. 13th is the one I'm most interested in, as it was his final warning I acted upon, and I wish to see his thoughts on my choices from last night. I cannot guarantee this will unban you or change anyone's opinions on your actions through these past couple of months, but in the spirit of fairness for the entire community, I can at least promise to share my thoughts on this matter with everyone and see if it's possible to undo everything that has been done yesterday (which is actually very easy for an admin to do. Even your pages would be fully restored to how they were before deletion.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC)